


To Those Who Wait

by nctatnightnight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Developing Relationship, Elevator Sex, F/M, Femdom, High Heels, Humiliation, Impact Play, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: The Reader meets a familiar face when hiring a new assistant, but what will happen when he doesn’t recognize her?
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Just a few more reports, and you’d be ready for the interview, you assured yourself, even though that’s what you’d said three reports ago. Maybe this was why your boss was insisting you needed an assistant. At last, you forced yourself up and away from your desk, smoothing out your skirt and paging the receptionist. You opened your planner, slipping the bookmark there to the back cover to double check the time, and asked the receptionist to send the candidates to your office instead of the conference room. If you were going to have an assistant, they should bear witness to the controlled chaos of your small office as soon as possible. It wasn't until you heard footsteps down the hall that you realized in horror that one of your postponed tasks for the morning was actually reading the CV’s and resumes for your candidates.  _ Fine _ , you figured,  _ we’ll wing it _ . 

Hyunjin, your boss’ assistant, brought each candidate into your office. Of course, the first didn’t bring a copy of her resume, which you got to self-righteously hold against her. The next candidate was over-eager and miserably inexperienced. The third fully admitted to having a criminal history directly related to the industry and you had to politely stop her then and there. You were developing a massive headache when you realized you’d only been interviewing for an hour now. Hyunjin looked just as tired when he brought in the next candidate, and you hoped no one noticed your bewildered double-take. 

_ Changbin? _

He dressed modestly smart with a blazer over his turtleneck, and his resume portfolio was a humble dark brown leather with no monogram or name plate on the front. You were quietly impressed at how polite he was, how he waited for you to finish each question and had succinct and thoughtful answers for each, even for questions he wasn't sure how to answer. He even shook your hand and thanked you before leaving your office. 

The second he was gone, however, you were distressed and furious. Did he not recognize you? Did he not remember you? Surely, he would've recognized your name, how could he not? High school had been a long time ago by now, sure, but you remembered the names of every bully you ever came across, was it too ridiculous to expect them to do the same for you? 

It’s not like you were the ugliest kid in school, but you certainly didn't have an easy time. You just didn't really know  _ how _ to embrace or improve your looks. You never touched a styling product or a makeup brush until college, and that was at the insistence of good friends who noticed you secretly pining over the skills needed to look effortless. The first pair of heels you wore were to accept your degree, and now you wore them nearly every day. Your hair was tamed, your nails were done, and you were healthier now that you did more than just walk from class to the dining hall to bed over and over. 

So maybe Changbin didn't recognize you. 

But you had to be sure. 

You flipped through the CV’s and resumes on your desk, sliding a finger down to Changbin’s number on the page as you grabbed your headset to call him. He was ingratiatingly polite answering the phone, eagerly agreeing when you invited him to a second interview the next day. 

Somehow, you were antsy waiting for Changbin to come, enough so that you took an impromptu walk downstairs to the cafe in your building to buy an Americano. You didn't even need it; you just needed something to distract you until Hyunjin texted you, letting you know he did you the terrific favor of letting Changbin into your office. He must've come right after you left. You hurried back upstairs, back to your office just in time to see him casually observing your decor. Changbin nodded a demure greeting. He still looked just as rich as he did the other day, even if he wasn’t strutting around in labels like he did as a kid. It was the way he carried himself, not the way he dressed. And you hated how good he still looked because of that. 

“Did you take this picture? It's good,” he complimented. You took a look at the picture he was referring to, and your stomach dropped. It was a picture a friend had taken of  _ you _ back in high school for a photography final. He really didn't remember. 

You only managed to smile half-heartedly in return as you gestured for him to take a seat. “There was a question I forgot to ask you yesterday,” you began right away, “I see you're not pursuing your first degree, but your second. What's the story with your first?”

Changbin let out a regretful smile with his humble sigh. “I knew you'd ask eventually. I didn't really work for it, to be honest. It's embarrassing, but I didn’t want you finding out and thinking I'm hiding it from you. I grew up pretty privileged and I was attending my parents’ alma mater. There's a wing in the library named after my grandfather. You get where I'm going with this. I passed even when I tried not to. It wasn't until my senior year that I realized I wasted all that time. To make a long story less long, I had a falling out with my parents. I want to work my way through school and do it right this time. If that means a degree in Business Administration to match my degree in Communications I hardly worked for, at least I earned this one.”

You nodded thoughtfully from your side of the desk before standing back up, really pretending to think about it. He quickly followed your lead when you offered to shake his hand, and you realized that in these shoes that were actually just as tall as he was, if not the smallest bit taller. “I’ll help you work for it, then,” you smiled. He looked elated, but you were confident he didn’t realize you were mostly wanting to observe if he really was reformed, if he really was as nice as he seemed now. 

During your lunch, you crashed in Hyunjin’s office, while the rest of the assistants you once shared space with were out. You kicked off your shoes and sipped on your now-cold Americano as you reclined on the small couch. 

“Him? Really?” Hyunjin asked, mouth full of sandwich. 

“You’re not going to believe this,” you grinned, “but we went to high school together.”

“No!” Hyunjin gasped, scandalized and choking on his sandwich for a moment.

“Yup,” you nodded with a laugh, “and he and his friends were the biggest assholes to me.”

“No!” Hyunjin gasped again, this time holding his sandwich a safe distance away from his mouth. “Your ugly duckling phase?”

“Mhmm,” you nodded mischievously. Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide as he caught on. 

“He doesn’t know?! What are you going to do?”

“I'm not sure yet,” you shrugged. “I just hate how nice he is. I don’t trust it.”

Hyunjin shook his head, confident enough that he wouldn't choke on his food anymore to begin eating again. “You’re trouble, you know that?”

You knew. You knew you were making all sorts of trouble that no one needed to be subjected to, but that still didn't stop you from pulling a chair around to your side of the desk the next week on Changbin’s first day. 

“First will be general housekeeping things,” you explained as he sat down with you, “it may not be super organized in here all the time, but I like to keep things tidy. I always keep a spare pair of walking shoes and an extra set of heels in the bottom drawer of that credenza, and an extra sweater in the drawer above it.” You gestured to the piece of furniture against the wall by your bookcase, Changbin thoughtfully scrawling some notes as you talked. You explained your filing and naming conventions, how you signed your form letters, and when you liked to get your mail and memos. Changbin kept scribbling notes, even when you rushed through things to see if he kept up. “Alright,” you smiled, “any questions?”

“Just one,” Changbin looked up from his notebook. “Noona, I noticed the office is generally pretty casual. Almost none of the other women wear heels, even at your level. Why do you?”

You stared.  _ Noona? _ Did you really seem older than him, or was he sucking up? You decided to roll with it. He’d show his hand in time, and then you’d know your play from there. In the meantime, you shrugged. “It’s difficult to explain. How about you come with me to my meeting across town on Friday. I've never met this executive or his team before.”

Changbin smiled as he met you on the sidewalk outside your building later that week, surprised to see you half a head shorter now that you weren’t wearing your heels. You were dressed down in general, your blazer switched out for a simple cardigan and your skirt swapped out for plain slacks during your lunch hour. This was your usual outfit back when you shared an office with Hyunjin, even down to the ballet flats on your feet. Changbin held the door open for you as you stepped into the back of your Uber and climbed in after you. 

“So, why ‘noona’?” You asked, a small smile still escaping you. Hyunjin was right -- you  _ were _ trouble, but you were enjoying it. 

Changbin actually blushed a little. “I suppose I feel humbled that you brought me on so fast. I feel like I can learn a lot from you. I respect how you carry yourself. I hope I'm not overstepping.”

“Not at all,” you shook your head, “I’m young. I'm not that old-fashioned. I like it.”

“I’m glad,” he grinned. “Is there a point to changing your clothes from what you were wearing this morning?”

“You’ll see.”

As you approached the tall building, Changbin never missed a beat, opening doors and making sure you were headed to the right office suite. Finally, deep in a labyrinth of equally gaudy offices, you found the reception area for your meeting. Changbin gave the receptionist your last name, and only waited a minute before a tall executive in an ill-fitting luxury suit stepped out into the waiting room. 

He walked right past you, readily greeting Changbin with an outrageous handshake and a slap on the back. You exchanged a knowing glance with your new assistant, barely able to hold down a giggle at how stupid this was. 

“Great to finally meet you,” the executive smiled obliviously at him, “your assistant can get set up in the conference room before we begin. How about we grab a latte first?”

“Sure,” Changbin replied coolly, “I’d love to get everything set up while you do that, but I’m sure she’d prefer an Americano instead.” He shot another crazed glance back at you as he followed the receptionist back to the conference room. With his serious features, his shock and disgust was even more endearing. The executive stood dumbly, almost still trying to catch up with what just happened but you were distracted, quietly impressed with Changbin. You mentioned your drink order in passing that morning in between explaining when you liked to take lunch and when you didn’t need to be copied on his emails, but Changbin caught it. He had to be getting something out of you, but what?

Changbin was impatient as you stepped back onto the street after your meeting. “So you’re saying you  _ have _ to dress like you normally do?”

“Sure,” you nodded, “if there’s anything else that works I haven't figured it out yet. So I have to look the part for any men to actually pay attention to me. 

“That’s such bullshit!” Changbin reeled. “How often do you put up with that?”

“What, being judged by my looks? Every other day in this job. I'm used to it, though,” you smirked, “I wasn’t the cutest kid growing up.”

“Don’t say that, noona,” he laughed sympathetically, “I'm sure you were perfectly cute and anyone who said otherwise was an asshole. I'm sorry people are so shallow.”

You fought and fought and fought yourself to keep from bursting into laughter. By now, him not remembering just got funnier yet more frustrating at the same time. You pulled open your phone, looking for a ride and frowning at the current rates and wait times. The sidewalk stretched in both directions and you got your bearings, quickly figuring out a more efficient route back to the office. 

“Come on,” you prodded as you began walking, “let's catch the train.” You couldn't quite hear what Changbin was babbling behind you until you pulled out your fare card. “What was that?” You asked. 

“Are you sure you want to take the train? I can call us a cab.”

“What, are you afraid of train people?” You smirked. His apprehension caught you off guard. “Changbin, you  _ have _ taken the train before, right?”

“Er,” he stammered, “not in a long time. And that was only with friends in school.”

You smiled, maybe too condescendingly. “Binnie,” you shook your head, “it's surprising you can talk around that silver spoon in your mouth.”

Changbin’s cheeks reddened as he followed you from the platform and into the train compartment, sidled up right next to you in the tight space. 

“How often do you take the train, noona?” He asked as the train lurched into motion. 

You shrugged. “When it's more convenient to do so. Enough to warrant renewing my ticket every year.”

“I admire how humble that is,” he noted. 

“Don't suck up, Changbin,” you smiled, to which he quickly shut up. You held onto the loop overhead, with Changbin holding the one right next to yours when you noticed a man behind you was rocking into you more than the sway of the train led you to believe was appropriate. And you weren't the only one to notice. Changbin shot the man a look, getting a protective hand between him and yourself and sliding in, edging the stranger out. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quietly over your shoulder, “that looked pretty intrusive.” 

The rock of the train car caused the passengers on either side of you to sway into your personal space, but you were also incredibly aware of Changbin occasionally getting pushed against you. Eventually, the curve in the track caused a ripple through the passengers, and he fully fell into you, his free hand grabbing onto your waist to support himself. However, with the shift in your surrounding passengers, his hand was a bit stuck in place. That was when you noticed it: the distinct nudge of a developing erection against your ass. Your mind raced with every reaction possible in this moment. You weren't mad, you realized, you were  _ excited _ . Changbin was more than likely dying of embarrassment behind you, and that by itself felt terrific. What would make him more embarrassed?

The perfect opportunity presented itself as the train lurched again as it pulled up to a station on your route. You leaned back into Changbin with the sudden motion of the train starting again, grabbing onto his hand on your waist as if you needed to steady yourself. He didn’t shy away from your grip, only encouraging you as you leaned back into his chest. Sure enough, the rock and sway of the train car sure was bringing his hips against you a suspicious amount. From where you leaned back against his chest, Changbin’s breathing grew more shallow. At the next stop, you made a bolder move, testing how little he was really thinking: you grabbed his hand down from the loop he was gripping and brought it to the other side of your waist. 

It was deliciously pathetic, the way Changbin surreptitiously grinded against your hips, and the possibilities presenting themselves were driving you wild as you noted your stop was coming up. Your ears perked up as you heard him quietly fight down a moan, and that was all the convincing you needed to grind back against him. His breath faltered, a hushed curse brushing your ear from behind. His hands traveled down your waist to your hips, gripping onto you as you ground back against him, faster and faster -- until your stop. The chime sounded, the speaker announced your stop, and you gracefully and wordlessly pulled yourself together before exiting the train. Changbin followed hot on your heels as you pretended not to hear him catch his breath and swear down his raging erection. 

The fact that days passed and he hadn't said anything was starting to bother you more with each passing hour, and that was only compounded by the fact that you actually enjoyed Changbin’s assistance. Changbin was better than most other assistants you'd ever seen, but that only made you more perturbed as weeks passed. He straightened up your desk, he dusted when the night cleaner missed a spot, and he helped sort your emails into more efficient filters. One day, you left one extra button undone on your blouse and, even though he blushed and tried not to stare, he never repeated the sort of behavior that took place that day on the train. Seriously, what was he getting at? You really couldn’t figure it out. One afternoon, Hyunjin hung out in your office during lunch, and he couldn't keep ignoring your sighing. 

“How's the petty revenge going?” He asked, amused as he browsed his phone. 

“It’s not,” you lamented, “and it’s getting weird. Can I be weird for a moment?”

You waited for Hyunjin to motion for you to continue. 

“The longer this goes on, the more I get frustrated.”

“Understandable,” Hyunjin shrugged, “but what does that mean?”

“It means I hate now nice he is. I can’t figure out what his angle is. Is he sucking up to me? Is he taking advantage of me and I haven't noticed?”

“I think you're overthinking it,” Hyunjin placated. “I think he’s just nice and happens to not remember you.”

“What’s he like in your office?” You asked desperately. 

“I dunno,” Hyunjin sighed as he ate, “he’s nice? He’s quiet. He keeps mostly to himself. But he sometimes shares funny or cute things you do.”

“Funny how? Cute how?” You implored. Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“Funny and cute like he actually enjoys working with you, you lunatic.”

You buried your face in your hands. “The nicer he is the more I want to destroy him,” you grumbled, “he brought me coffee after a rough meeting the other day and I wanted to smother him.”

“Is that all?” He laughed teasingly. “Every time you’re around him you have this  _ look _ .”

“No, I don’t,” you refused. 

“Yes, you do! And he does, too. Are you sure you’re not using your weird revenge plot to cover something up?”

“What? No, I'm not, holy shit,” you blurted, grabbing one of your heels and chucking it across the room at him. He ducked it before he got up, shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. 

“I’m not picking that up, troublemaker,” he laughed, “but I'll send in Changbin and he can get it for you. I bet he’ll put it back on for you, too.” And with that, he waltzed out of your office, giggling the whole way. You stared after him. What did Hyunjin mean, he’d been giving you a  _ look _ ? You were pulled in so many directions by now that you had no idea which instinct felt correct. You'd had enough.

Your first plan involved proving Hyunjin wrong, that Changbin was not giving you some look as if he was pining for you. Horny, yes, but Hyunjin’s tone made this whole thing sound cloyingly sweet. It sounded petty, sure, but you felt sure of yourself as you called Changbin into your office that afternoon to pick up some finished reports. You sighed exaggeratedly, catching his attention. 

“Something wrong, noona?”

You nonchalantly waved him off. “Don't worry about it. I just had a rough morning at the gym and my feet are killing me, that's all.” You swung around in your chair, sliding off your high heels. Changbin quickly averted his gaze that followed. “Binnie,” you asked casually, watching for a reaction, “can you grab my slippers hidden in the back of the credenza?”

He nodded stiffly at the nickname. This was only your second time using it. You'd find out soon enough if he thought this all was inappropriate, but he surprised you as he approached the desk again. “Want me to put them on for you, noona? I know you said you were sore.”

Now it was your turn to nod stiffly as he sank to one knee. He lightly took one of your bare feet in his hand, gently massaging the sole before sliding the slipper on for you. He repeated this soft, careful gesture with the other foot. You stared at each other, feeling this odd shift in your dynamic again.  _ Oh _ , you thought,  **_that_ ** _ look. _ Had it always been there, or was it just now?

“Anything else, noona?” He asked quietly. You quickly shook your head, bashfully turning back to your computer as he rushed out of your office. 

So that much was clear by now. Changbin didn't remember you and there was clearly something there that he wasn’t wanting to say. You hated how nice he was. You hated his insistence on being professional, even when you were throwing opportunities at him. And you hated, hated,  _ hated _ Hyunjin for putting this idea in your head in the first place. If anything else had happened instead, you’d consider conducting more experiments, but this had said more than enough. It was bothering you to no end that Changbin didn’t recognize you from years ago, and now he was so thoughtful and charming with you that you felt even more burned by it. 

So what to do with this new information? The wheels in your head spun but you just felt like you were treading water. Only one thing sounded feasible, and it almost sounded too mean to try. But you needed him to know how hurt you were. You needed him to give you some sort of closure. 

As the office cleared out for the night, Changbin stayed behind as usual to help you finish your work. You paged him into your office. He poked his head in the door and closed it behind him, pausing as he noticed you had pulled a chair back to your side of the desk again. He looked handsomely casual in a simple shirt and tie. He understood dressing the part by now, and worked hard to not outshine you. 

“Was there something you needed, noona?”

“Just some more mail, including an RSVP to my high school reunion.” You explained with a grimace. Changbin smiled. 

“That time already? I had mine last year, but I didn't go. Are you going?”

“Lord, no,” you made a sour face, “those people were mean and I have no interest in seeing what they're up to now. It just brings up bad memories. You know the most horrific thing that happened to me in school?”

“Are you sure you want to tell me? You don't have to if it'll be difficult, noona.”

“Nonsense,” you insisted, “I can even laugh about it now. I was fifteen years old, and there was this boy who asked me on a date. And I should've known better, because even though he was really cute and nice, all his friends were pushing him to do it. I just thought they were being supportive at the time, you know?”

“Oh,” he awkwardly acknowledged, “I remember doing dumb things like that. It was never good.”

“Of course, but I was fifteen. I had no idea yet,” you laughed casually. “I was supposed to meet this boy at the mall and go to the movies and have dinner, but he never showed up.”

“Oh no,” Changbin frowned. You nodded with a shrug. 

“I was heartbroken, but I thought maybe there had just been a misunderstanding. But, sure enough, I come to school the next day and everyone’s asking me how my date went. And I’m super confused, because it never happened!”

Something changed in Changbin’s face, something like a ghost of recognition. 

“And that’s when I saw it,” you continued. “on the school bulletin board. There was a photo strip from the mall pinned to it, and there was the boy, and there was a caption written on it with his name, and my name, but it wasn’t me in the picture.”

“Noona, I--”

“It was a pig,” you laughed, “he took a photostrip with an actual fucking pig.”

There it was. The face of full realization. Changbin suddenly seemed to remember everything, down to the pig and the way kids laughed at you for the rest of school. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Changbin consoled, catching you off guard. 

“What do you mean?” You asked incredulously. 

“I mean that's awful.”

“You’re not…?”

“I’m not what?”

“You’re not going to…?”

“Not going to what?”

You turned fully in your chair now, confronting Changbin where he sat facing you. “You don’t get to do that!” You reeled. 

“Noona, I still don’t --”

“And stop calling me noona! You know you’re older than me!”

“I do? I’m --”

You were done with his babbling, and he was apparently done trying to play it off. Changbin surprised you, suddenly attempting to try and get up and dash from the chair. That couldn’t happen. He had to confront this with you. You stepped forward, raising a foot and stamping your high heel down onto the seat between his knees. He watched helplessly as you reached back and yanked open your desk drawer, snatching the bookmark from your planner and thrusting it in his face. He nearly flinched. 

The photostrip. 

“Well?” You asked. 

Changbin sighed, caught, leaning forward to exasperatedly bury his face in his hands before realizing how close that brought him to you. He instead slumped back into the chair, massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“I've been hoping you wouldn’t remember me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” You implored, arms crossed now. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know why I didn't say anything. I wanted the job. I like working for you. I’ve been so embarrassed about it since I first stepped foot in your office.”

“How about  _ before  _ that?” You pried. 

“It took me years to understand what a dick I was, okay?” Changbin sighed, shifting uncomfortably around your foot keeping him in place. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“That’s fine,” you placated, “it took me years to stop taking it so personally.”

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” he tried again. 

“I know,” you shrugged. 

“What do I have to do?!” He pleaded. 

“I don’t know, Changbin,” you sighed, “it may have only been part of the greater picture, but it really did take me years to feel like I was worth anything more than making fun of. I just can’t believe you didn't say anything. I don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse.”

“It’s just… You’re so professional, and smart, and funny… And pretty.”

“Uh huh?” You looked down at him, unimpressed and indignant, watching as he stared at his hands clutching the armrests of the chair. 

“That just made it worse, if I'm being honest,” Changbin grumbled. “Like I just keep wondering if I wasn't so dumb with such dumb friends when I was younger, would I have even noticed? Just tell me what to do.”

“I don't think it's that easy, just telling you what to do,” you replied. “I'm still telling myself I hate you.”

“You do?” Changbin asked, unable to hide the hurt edge to his voice. “Well, that makes sense.”

“Of course I keep trying to hate you. You're still that rich asshole in my mind. I just keep convincing myself you’re only being nice to get something out of me and--”

You stopped now, completely thrown off track by something as you took notice of a new development. In all this excitement, Changbin was getting  _ hard _ . You could feel him, down his pants leg and against your foot still pinning him in place.  _ That _ was interesting. You looked back up at him now, catching him looking mortified at your realization. 

“Disgusting,” you smirked. 

“I’m sorry--” he squeaked, eyes widening as you grinned. You could actually feel him throbbing. 

“I know you are,” you cooed, “and I know you feel bad and you feel confused and upset, but that’s the worst part: even though I'm still sore about it, it’s been fun trying to make you sweat.”

“That’s not very fair of you,” he attempted, trying to stand back up once more before your foot pushed him back down. He reflexively grabbed onto your leg, his hand warm on your ankle, the other guarding his cock from the spike of your heel. His cheeks were starting to flush. “Just fire me.”

“If I do that, I can’t keep you here,” you pouted, “and we can never finish what you started that day on the train.”

Changbin’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard as you dug the toe of your high heel under his hand and prodded it away. You sat back on the desk, well aware of how much your skirt was riding up as you lightly pressed the ball of your foot against his cock. He clutched the arms of his chair tightly as you rubbed small circles on his hard cock, struggling to contain his moan. 

“Do you only feel guilty because you want me now?” You smiled. “Think of all that wasted time, Binnie.” He firmly shook his head. 

“No, no, of course not,” he choked out, “I feel guilty  _ and _ I want you. I'm sorry for that day on the train.”

“Why are you sorry?” You giggled. “Are you sorry you're getting called out for it now? You sure do have a perverted side. See? This is why you can’t leave. You're an amazing assistant… And I wouldn’t want anyone to find out how dirty you are.”

“You think I'm a good assistant?” He smiled breathlessly. You nodded warmly, amazed at how dumb he was getting in his arousal. 

“The best. I want you all to myself,” you praised, “I want to show you off. I like bragging about you.”

Changbin’s cock surged under your massaging foot. He looked up at you hungrily, eagerly,  _ adoringly _ . You noticed he was sitting forward in his seat, almost impatiently, before you pressed the sole of your high heel into his chest and pushed him back. He didn’t move you, nor did you move it away yourself as you slid the hem of your skirt up your thighs. You crooked a finger at him now, beckoning him up and closer and he promptly followed. He stood between your spread knees where you leaned back on the desk. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked quietly. 

“Call me ‘noona’,” you smiled, taking his face in your hands and pulling him close for a kiss. 

“But I was just--” he meagerly argued against your lips, letting out a groan as you grabbed the outline of his cock and tugged him close by his erection. 

“I like it,” you countered, “and I’m starting to think you get off on it.”

“Yes, noona,” he instantly relented, groaning pathetically as you took his hands and led them to your breasts. He watched, mesmerized as you took your time with each button of your blouse and pulling the thin lace of your bra under your bust. You tugged downward on his necktie and he quickly got the hint, kissing your neck and down to your chest, one hand groping your breast while his lips closed around the other. If he was that compliant, what else would he be willing to do?

You threaded your fingers into his hair, tugging him off of you as you pushed down on his shoulders, lifting one of your heels to push him down the rest of the way until he sank to his knees in front of you. He waited patiently as you pulled aside your delicate panties, your heel now nudging his head forward until his lips rested on your heat. 

“Tell me what to do, noona,” he pleaded softly. 

“Don’t act dumb,” you gave a mean smile. “You’re not done apologizing.”

The way Changbin licked you almost felt like its own apology. He was attentive, compassionate, and enthusiastic, and you were smitten with the way his hands gripped onto your thighs on his shoulders and held your panties aside. Your fingers curled into his hair as you propped yourself up on the desk, moaning encouragement and praise to your assistant. 

“How long have you wanted me, Binnie?”

“Since my first day, noona,” he answered promptly between licks.

“And do you deserve me yet?”

“No, noona, I don’t deserve you yet.” He whined, and you noticed one of his hands was no longer on your thigh. You sat up, tugging him off your pussy. 

“Are you touching yourself?” You glared and waited for Changbin to answer, caught as he was with his bare cock in his hand. When he took too long, stammering and stuttering excuses, you leaned down, yanking on his necktie for him to stand back up. 

“Pathetic,” you sneered, “you’re so impatient.”

“I’m sorry, noona,” he sniveled. 

You took hold of his dick, pulling him close until the head barely dipped into your entrance. His shiver brought a smile to your face. 

“Is this what you wanted?” You teased, loving the way he was out of breath just from your slowly feeding more of his length into your pussy. “Now that I'm all wet, you just want to fuck me, is that it?”

“Please, noona,” he begged. 

“What if you want to leave once you get what you want?” You smiled meanly. 

“I’ll never leave, noona,” Changbin desperately replied. He tried rocking his hips against yours, yelping as you shoved him out of you. 

“So needy,” you laughed, “but I love your loyalty. You’re so good to me, Binnie, even if you need some training.”

“Training?”

You nodded seriously as you lined him up with your entrance once again. “Your first lesson is to never keep secrets from me. Now, Binnie, have you known who I am this whole time sinceI hired you?”

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, letting out a deep groan as you pulled him into you. It didn’t last long, though, as you quickly pushed him back off. Now you stepped up the difficulty, massaging his length as he waited. 

“Good,” you praised, “ready for lesson two?”

He silently nodded, whimpering as you clutched his cock roughly. “Yes, noona.”

“You’re pretty dumb with all your blood in your cock,” you smiled as you resumed jerking him. “Try to keep up. Lesson two: always be honest with me. Did you start feeling me up on purpose that day on the train?”

Changbin bit his lip, the blush on his cheeks deepening before he ultimately nodded. 

“Speak, dummy,” you scolded, gripping him tightly again and savoring his strangled cry. “Tell me the truth, Binnie.”

“Yes, noona, I did it on purpose.” He whined, eyes screwed shut as you pumped his length in your hand again. 

“Look at me, Changbin,” you demanded, more gently now. He opened his eyes, almost looking as if he was struggling to meet your gaze. “Have you wanted to touch me since then?”

“Yes, noona,” he relented softly. You rewarded him, leading his cock deep into you and giving him a good moan to top it off. His hands held onto your hips as you wrapped your legs around him. He fucked you gratefully, careful not to overdo it, only to cry out and whimper as you pushed him off of you once more. You pulled him close by the necktie, kissing him hard and breathing in his desperate moans as you massaged his warm cock, slick with your juices. 

“Tell me when you wanted to touch me again,” you ordered, punctuated with another kiss. “I know you’re getting close, so don’t mess this up.”

You could see his fists clenching and relaxing in time with his hard breathing, over and over at his sides. “Hurry up,” you warned, jerking his length a little faster and quickly stopping altogether when his breathing hitched. “Hurry up and tell me and I'll let you have it again.”

“Noona, I’ve wanted to touch you every single day after that afternoon on the train,” he began, the waver in his voice betraying his more confident tone as you began touching him again. “I wanted to touch you every time I heard your high heels, or each time I saw how you look when you're focused on your work, or whenever you thanked me for doing even the smallest thing. The other day you left a button undone on that blouse I really like on you and all I wanted to do was shut your office door and have you right here on the desk.”

“Oh, Changbin,” you smiled, eyes softening just a little. “I’m sure you’ll earn it someday. But that was a good start. Now touch me.”

He shared your grin, eagerly following as you slid him inside you one more time. His lips trailed over your neck, his breath tickling your ear as he groaned and whispered his grateful affection for you. You held tight onto his shoulders, letting your peak build as Changbin firmly rubbed circles on your clit. 

“Noona, I’m going to --” 

“Nuh-uh,” you shook your head, your rising orgasm making you lightheaded, “me first--!” You yelped, surprised as Changbin pulled your lips into an impassioned kiss, his tongue working yours over in tandem with his thumb stroking your clit until you came hard on his cock, crying out and clutching him tightly. 

“Noona, I’m gonna--”

“Inside,” you directed as he thrust roughly against you, your desk rocking as squeaking as you fucked. 

“Please say it again, noona,” Changbin begged as you locked your ankles behind his back. 

“You did so well making me cum, Changbin,” you praised, “you want to cum in noona’s pussy, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes--!” Changbin panted, groaning hard and holding you tight as his cock spurted inside you, filling you to the brim. He stayed like that, holding you on the edge of the desk and breathing into your shoulder as you both caught your breath. Finally, you pushed him to fall back into your chair and you sat yourself on his lap, placing a kiss on his brow as you stroked his hair. 

“Do you still hate me?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t think I ever truly did,” you admitted. “I really wanted to, though.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“I think we’re well on our way to that happening,” you reassured him, “maybe we’ll need to see each other more to make that happen.”

“What happens now?”

“Well,” you began, “I think this may constitute a conflict of interest. I’m liking you more than I originally planned to. I could recommend we assign you to one of my bosses who could really use you.”

“Oh,” Changbin remarked, looking a little hurt. 

“That’s not a bad thing,” you smiled. “I work very closely with my bosses. I'd still be seeing you quite a bit.”

Changbin let out a laugh as he held you close. “Has anyone ever told you you’re trouble?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader makes some trouble when Changbin is acting unusually possessive one night.

“I’m going to go get us some drinks,” Changbin grumbled before he briskly walked away.

He’d been acting so  _ weird _ all night. 

Right?

You considered where this could’ve started. 

Earlier that night, just after sundown, you’d picked Changbin up from his humble apartment. This wasn’t out of the ordinary, so it couldn’t have been that. In fact, Changbin loved riding in your car when you took it out. He was even excited to finally see you all dressed up for the gallery opening.

_ “So you chose this dress after all,” _ he’d beamed as he followed you back to your car. You were glad. You’d stressed about which dress to finally go with before Changbin had hinted he liked this slinky green number with the cheeky slit up your leg. He looked amazing as well, dark hair pushed back and foregoing a formal suit jacket for a soft cardigan. It drove you wild, seeing the soft tone of his biceps in that cardigan. 

The car ride itself was nice, except for when you did try to hold Changbin’s hand. As usual, he gave it a squeeze and promptly let go. You considered it slow progress; this time he smoothed his thumb over the back of your hand before he relinquished you. 

That couldn’t have been it, either, you decided. Changbin was the one setting that boundary. He never stayed when he slept over on weekends, and he kept an incredibly respectful distance at the office when you weren’t occasionally fooling around. You were able to cajole him into getting coffee or drinks once or twice, but he never offered for you to come back to his place, and he almost never came back to yours. If he did, of course, he was gone in the morning. So Changbin was setting the pace and the boundaries, and you would respect them. You still fooled around – a  _ lot _ , actually – but it was only that. This was a huge exception, coming out to the gallery opening with you, but you’d convinced him you had other ideas. 

Wait. Could that be it? You considered it. 

It had been your priority to make sure Changbin was fine, and fine with  _ this. _ Sincerely, Changbin has reassured you, he  _ loved _ the prospect of doing this. He loved the idea of being locked up and having to hold it together so no one would be any the wiser, and he loved how much it drove him crazy for you – therefore, it couldn’t be the cage, either. Changbin had blushed deep when he found it in your purse a month prior to tonight, before you had a chance to give it to him formally. He knew what it was, he’d always been curious, but he’d never tried. And now he wore the key himself at your insistence as your little gesture of good faith. You did check on him once before you walked into the museum tonight, and Changbin had insisted he felt terrific wearing it before you ran into Seungmin and–

Seungmin. 

That couldn’t be it, could it?

You’d run into Seungmin earlier that week in a little cafe after a meeting had run long. You sent Changbin ahead to fetch the car, but then there was traffic and then you were stuck. A familiar voice had sounded ecstatic over the quiet music of the cafe. 

_ “No way! You’ve gotta be kidding!” _

Seungmin had bounded up to you from across the cafe floor, just as handsome as ever with his bright eyes and winning smile, but maybe a little more mature now in his suit and coat. You’d talked, explained you were actually just in his office but had no idea he worked there, and when Seungmin asked if you’d be free to grab drinks and catch up on Friday, he’d lit up when you mentioned you were actually busy going to this exact gallery opening. 

_ “Are you serious?” _

_ “Of course I’m serious,” _ you’d laughed politely as you tried to figure out his tone.  _ “One of the other managers down the hall couldn’t use his tickets anymore. Lee Jeno? Have you met him? I know he’s been to your office a few times as well.” _

_ “Jeno? Sure, we went to school together,” _ Seungmin had nodded distractedly,  _ “I’m just surprised because I got free tickets, too!” _

_ “But didn’t you just say–” _

_ “Well I wasn’t sure if I was going to use them, but if you’ll be there then I might as well check it out! Besides, I know the photographer being featured; I was just afraid of not knowing anyone there.” _

That was that, and Changbin had been cool with it when you told him everything in the car. He was curious, sure, wondering how you knew Seungmin and why you’d never mentioned him, and you had simply explained that you and he and a bunch of other guys were interns together and became pretty good friends for a bit. A few guys moved on to competing firms, like Seungmin and his friend Jisung with his brother Minho, but you and Hyunjin had stayed behind and became assistants. You didn’t think of it again whatsoever until that day in the cafe. 

Tonight, once you had checked your coats and gotten a good feel for the layout of the gallery to begin looking around, you were able to feel like you were actually out on a date with Changbin again. It was incredible, really. Once you’d patched up any animosity leftover between you, he was a dream. You did wonder if those years of history piled up, maybe set a weight on Changbin’s shoulders that he was never going to make things up to you, but this wasn’t even a concern to you by now. On a good day, Changbin’s cool demeanor was absolutely enchanting, so if he felt any anxiety about your relationship or whatever this was, he was hiding it valiantly. Perhaps it was the promotion he was in talks to get that bolstered his confidence, but he was as radiant as ever. Even here, he stood close and commented thoughtfully on photos and offered to hold your clutch for you when you had a text from work. In a small way, you wondered if anything would change if he got the promotion. 

Of course, it wasn’t long before Seungmin eventually caught up with you. He’d called your name over the music and garbled discussions taking place around you, and he wove through the crowd. Before you could say a word, all you could do was laugh in surprise as Seungmin pulled you into a huge hug and told you that you looked amazing. You’d introduced Changbin, the two shook hands, and you were relieved as Seungmin quickly introduced his date so you could smooth your dress back out. The girl’s name evaded you, but you thought she and Seungmin looked nice together and not to mention she was incredibly nice and pretty, standing demurely in a smart pair of heels and a delicate, peach-colored blouse under her jacket. You suddenly felt painfully overdressed in the dress you’d fretted over, even if the purpose was to find the one that would make Changbin ogle you exactly as he was doing tonight. 

Seungmin had surprised you then as he looked back at Changbin.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear. So, Changbin you’re her–” _

_ “Assistant,” _ Changbin had replied briskly, crowding over your attempt at answering that he was your date. He  _ was _ your date, wasn’t he? The only person who may have heard you say so was Seungmin’s date, who locked eyes with you for a split second. Seungmin certainly didn’t notice, as he was already moving ahead with Changbin’s answer. 

_ “Assistant? Bit odd to bring your assistant to a non-work function,” _ Seungmin had quipped at you before he got an arm back around his date.  _ “Regardless, it was nice to meet you, Changbin. If you’ll excuse us, we’ll go check out the gallery and maybe we’ll catch up again later?” _

You’d given the two a small wave before you wheeled on Changbin.  _ “My assistant?!” _ You had questioned with a hushed fervor.  _ “Darling,” _ you quickly simmered down, and settled for a name that you used more when you two were alone,  _ “can you tell me what has you acting so oddly?” _

_ “Oh,  _ I’m _ acting oddly?” _ Changbin had gritted back.  _ “Seungmin is clearly here to pick you up and  _ I’m _ acting oddly?” _

_ “Excuse me?” _

_ “You heard me,” _ Changbin shushed you.  _ “He almost runs over here and gets his hands all over you in this giant hug–” _

_ “Sure,” _ you’d huffed,  _ “but what about his date?” _

_ “The date he hardly looked at aside from the three seconds he took to introduce her?” _

_ “Changbin, darling,” _ you sighed as you grabbed his hands in some miserable bid at centering you both. As predicted, he’d squeezed and let go.  _ “I appreciate your concern, but Seungmin is really just excited to catch up, I’m sure.” _

_ “Right,” _ Changbin had scoffed.  _ “I’m just acting oddly. I’m going to go get us some drinks.” _

And here you were, right back at the beginning. 

You folded your arms in your disquiet, futilely attempting to enjoy yourself before you found yourself crowded from the side. A hand pressed to the small of your back and a small smile of forgiveness instantly sprung to your lips as you were happy to see Changbin. 

Only, of course, it wasn’t Changbin. Seungmin leaned in close to talk in your ear. 

“I wanted to catch up without your assistant here,” Seungmin explained with that radiant smile. 

“Of course,” you nodded while you slyly tried to lean away. “Where’s your date?”

“My date?” Seungmin wondered while he took a half-step closer. “Oh, she’s just a friend of a friend. She was excited to come so I’m sure she’s enjoying herself.”

“What about you?” You tried to gracefully segue out of this. “Are  _ you _ enjoying yourself?”

“I am, now that I can get a second just the two of us. I’ve been thinking about you all week.”

Your face shamefully heated up in a way you hated to admit – Changbin was right, and you were stupid. And, right on cue, you apparently weren’t the only one to become aware of your confirmation as Seungmin was brusquely pulled away from you. 

“Excuse me,” Changbin interjected, “but I’m not sure your advances are appreciated.”

Seungmin took a moment to look between you both in frank bewilderment before settling back on Changbin. “I don’t think you get much say in that as her assistant,” he challenged. You bristled at the realization that people were beginning to watch. “Unless,” he sternly continued, “you have some inappropriate feelings for your boss to confront, because then you really ought to be ashamed of yourself.” The affronted gasp you let out was meant for Seungmin, but was quickly transferred to Changbin when he suddenly stepped closer and squared up against him.

“I’ll ask you again to leave her alone,” Changbin growled. 

“I’m not sure she wants you to,” Seungmin shook his head, “and I’m sure she’d appreciate it if you stop making a fool of yourself.” That was it. Seungmin took one step closer to him. Changbin grabbed at Seungmin’s collar before you grabbed for his sleeve. Through the crowd, you could see a guard making his way over, and you settled to instead yank Changbin back towards the coat check to leave. 

Changbin was miserably quiet, glowering as you pulled him along to the parking garage. For the sake of your precious car, you’d parked all the way in the back, so it was a short hike, only the foreboding sound of your heels stabbing the asphalt like ice picks as you stalked along. Changbin didn’t say anything until you reached your car and expectantly waited, hand on your hip. 

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled. 

“Is that all? What on earth were you thinking, embarrassing me like that? Embarrassing both of us?”

“I was just trying to look out for you–”

“Look out for me?!” You reeled before you tried to rein in your volume in the cavernous parking structure. Changbin jolted at your exclamation while you pinched the bridge of your nose in frustrated embarrassment. Silently, he watched as you dug in your purse for your keys and beeped the car unlocked. “Changbin,” you sighed, “please get in the car.” You both were on edge as you got in, especially as you turned more in the driver's seat to face him and tossed your clutch in the backseat. “I’m perfectly capable of looking out for myself,” you finally continued. 

“Really now?” Changbin scoffed, folding his arms across his chest and his puffed breath spilling out in a faint cloud amongst the chilled air in your car. “You couldn’t even see that cretin pining after you with those puppy dog eyes and grabby hands. He was coming on to you from the moment he saw you tonight!”

“Of course he did!” You barked back, already getting right back up to where you were outside. “He thinks I’m single! So what do you  _ want,  _ Changbin?! Because I’m plenty confused–” You were cut off mid-rant when Changbin grabbed your hand across the center console and yanked you close for a heated kiss. Begrudgingly, it felt amazing as always, Changbin’s cute pout always soft and eager when pressed against your lips. Even still, you had to shove him back as much as you could with his hand on your wrist. “What is  _ with _ you tonight?!” 

“Take me home,” Changbin sneered, the desperate edge to his half of the argument still shining through, “I’m acting out, so take me home.”

_ “Oh,” _ you blustered, “is that it? You’re being ridiculous and making asses of us both so I’ll take you back to your place? You could’ve just–”

“Not my place,” Changbin shook his head defiantly. “Yours.”

You both stopped, breathing hard in your accumulated adrenaline until you snatched Changbin’s necktie and dragged him closer. “I’m not sure you know what you’re asking for, darling,” you warned. 

Changbin met your challenging gaze. “Did I stutter?” 

Fine, then. You let yourself get distracted. You let yourself fall into this. Changbin was asking for it, goddammit. 

Without a word, you strained over the center console with your palm pressed into Changbin’s chest to shove him back into his seat, rewarding you with a pathetic grunt of surprise. You reclined his seat back before you sat back up, right hand resuming its grip on his necktie. “One more time Mr. Seo,” you prompted.

“Take me home,” Changbin demanded, but his cheeks were already flushed as he almost melted back in his seat. He was so fucked. You noted he was practically trembling with accelerated excitement when you ran a fingernail over his belt buckle and the zip of his trousers. 

“Brats don’t get to come back to my place,” you shook your head. “Now, darling, tell me your safe word.”

“Clydesdale.” Changbin’s breathing was steady, rough and deep but steady. 

“Good boy,” you nodded as you mockingly patted his crotch. You could feel the hard material of his cage, but this clearly affected Changbin more than it did you, apparent as he choked on a sudden groan. “My perfect workhorse. Now tell me what you did wrong.”

“I didn’t do  _ anything _ wrong–  _ fuck.”  _ Changbin clutched the center console the second you grabbed the cool metal of his zipper. 

“You know I hate disagreeing,” you shook your head. “It looks to me like you were driven so stupid and horny that you embarrassed both of us in there.”

“I didn’t realize you even had the time to notice me in there,” Changbin grinned, despite the thick shiver running down his spine. You huffed out an exasperated sigh, already reaching your breaking point – or, rather, Changbin’s – before you lunged over and tilted his seat back. Changbin stopped his needling abruptly, now fully alert to you grabbing his seatbelt and yanking it over. “Miss–?”

“Too late for  _ miss, _ you antagonistic, petulant little  _ pet–” _ You rebuked, words staccato as you looped the seatbelt around Changbin’s wrists and hauled them over his head, locking the length up at the top by the door. For a moment, you could forget that you were actually pretty upset by Changbin’s actions tonight. In fact, maybe a tryst like this was what you both needed to reset. You paused long enough for him to slide his wrists under the snug nylon and make sure nothing was cutting off circulation or digging in. His eyes darted from his wrists to your starving gaze when he nodded; he’d worked you up, and now you would work it off. “Now let’s get you a little more comfortable,” you cooed before you plucked open his cardigan. You took your sweet time now, working down his buttons until the garment fell open. Next you loosened his tie, the smooth silk cool under your hands. Changbin’s breath was already beginning to quicken, but he never pulled at his newfound restraints. “Tell me when you logged this morning,” you instructed. 

“But, miss,” Changbin gulped, “you already checked–”

“That’s not the point, darling,” you tutted, “now focus. When did you log this morning?” Changbin knew what you were talking about. Because you couldn’t be together at all times – or, even, because he wouldn’t allow anything close to it – Changbin logged and noted his times in and out of his cage in a spreadsheet you both had access to. So, yes, you had both seen when he logged, but that really wasn’t the point, as you said. 

Changbin swallowed hard as you sat atop the center console for a moment to get a better vantage point, before swinging a leg over his lap and sitting yourself down on his thigh. The poor thing was already breathless, lost in staring at you as you lifted the hem of your dress, the slit up your thigh easing the process before you began to subtly rock your hips against him. 

“I’m waiting, darling,” you warned, and gave a foreboding tap of your nail against his belt buckle.

Changbin’s eyes snapped back up to meet yours. “At 7:00 a.m.,” he coughed out, “right when I was done working out this morning.”

“What an early bird,” you praised emphatically as you teased his belt open, “so eager to be right back where you belong. So why would you ruin your reward by being such a little brat tonight? It would’ve been so good,” you pouted. 

“I was just so– oh  _ Jesus Christ–” _ Changbin was cut off as you opened his slacks and got his caged cock into your hand. He threw his head back against the seat, his wrists jerking against the seatbelt when he shuddered. 

You innocently batted your eyes at him. “What was that, darling?”

“I was so goddamn  _ jealous,” _ he whined. It was always something to behold, when your normally much more reserved bedfellow would be distraught to the point of getting nasty. “I could’ve strangled that kid then and there,” he growled, even through his breath hitching in his throat. You loved watching Changbin like this, reckoning with shame and arousal and jealousy and all these fraught emotions ending up at the same end. He was still the most beautiful boy you’d ever known, and if you’d told yourself years ago that you’d have him like this whenever you wanted, you would’ve laughed in your own face.

You were getting to the point you could ask Changbin where his key was, for his sake as much as yours… until a flashlight shined in your face from outside the car. 

“Oh  _ fuck,” _ Changbin squeaked, sounding even guiltier now somehow. 

_ “Excuse me,” _ a very grumpy guard snarled through the passenger side window. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

You lifted a disgruntled hand to wave off the guard and untied Changbin’s wrists. Changbin stared at the dashboard, apparently mortified as you started the engine and threw the car in gear. Now you needed a new backup plan and fast, especially as you were keeping Changbin here in the moment with you. He hadn’t even stuffed himself back in his slacks yet. 

“So... What now, miss?” He dejectedly asked, his heavy breath still putting a rasp in his voice. 

“Well,” you thought quickly, “you wanted to come back to my place didn’t you?” You gently, nonchalantly commented. Changbin perked up and nodded out of the corner of your eye, almost like he was remembering himself. The backup plan started to form. Between your place, the museum, and Changbin’s place, his apartment had thankfully been the most out of the way.

“Back to your place, miss?” Changbin asked quietly, but you were grateful he seemed to be getting his nerve back. He finally made a move to cover himself back up but you quickly swatted his hand off. Changbin jumped. “Miss?”

“Yes, darling,” you nodded. “So don’t put  _ that _ away just yet.” Changbin froze, clutching onto the door as you smoothed your fingers back over his caged length. “You’re alright, dear? You still want to do this?”

Changbin nodded, the smallest  _ yes _ ghosting over his pouted lips as he shivered under your caressing fingers. He uttered out a desperate moan when you reached under and into his slacks, teasing the warm swell of his testes. You couldn’t help but grin. Changbin was already handsome, but he was incredible when he was aroused out of his mind. 

It was late enough at night that traffic was low and the ride back to yours was easy enough. Suddenly you were overcome with worry that you hadn’t cleaned in a week, but you stuffed that out of mind for the time being while you formulated a plan. Thankfully, you were graced with one as you spied a reluctant bead of precum already adorning the tip of Changbin’s caged cock. You gave him one more good caress and squeeze, now with enough confidence to fully relish his jump and whimper as you pulled into your building’s parking garage. 

The gate slid shut behind you and you pulled into your spot in the dim garage before you casually stepped out of the car. Changbin dutifully grabbed your coats and was about to walk ahead to the elevator when you put a hand on his arm. He froze, stood up straight in trepidation. “Miss?”

“Where do you think you’re going?” You asked condescendingly. Your heels clicked rough against the concrete floor as you strolled along the side of the car. Changbin’s eyes shook as he held your gaze in the crushing silence of the dark garage. 

“Up to your place?”

“No, darling,” you shook your head. You reached back out to Changbin and drew him close by the elbow before you took both of your coats out of his hands. “You remember who doesn’t get to come back to my place?”

You cracked a small smile as Changbin shifted in anticipation. “Brats, miss,” he answered quietly while you laid your coats on the hot hood of the car. “You said brats don’t get to come back to your place.”

“That’s correct, darling,” you nodded as you grabbed his tie again, “so does that mean you’re allowed up at my place yet?”

“No, miss,” Changbin uttered when you reeled him closer.

“That’s  _ right, _ pet,” you cooed. Changbin jumped when you led him to lean back on the hood of your car, more obscured out in the open of the garage by being tucked further into the parking spot. “You’ll have to earn it, won’t you?”

You were so pleased watching Changbin automatically nod. His eyes tipped downward when they caught sight of you lifting the hem of your dress so the slit parted around your thigh, until he could get a sure glimpse at your lace panties you had on. Still, he patiently pressed his palms to the warm hood of the car in refusal of any temptation to grab you. 

“If you make me cum,” you softly instructed, “I’ll take you upstairs.”

Changbin nodded again, more confidently now as he grabbed onto your hip with one hand. The other stayed firmly planted on the hood while you lifted your knee. You quickly made your intentions known, and Changbin dutifully adjusted himself to support you while you straddled his hips in the dim parking garage. Now he needed both hands, and the way his fingertips sharply dug into the curve of your ass when you rocked against him told you how bad he needed you, how much he needed to get out of his cage and deep inside you. It didn’t take long for him to beg, either. You savored the way Changbin keened and leaned his head back, his eyes shut tight as you writhed against his caged cock, locked up into a perfect little bulge to grind against. Changbin whimpered and sniveled little curses between his shaky breaths, and before too long he was actively dragging your hips against his in a pathetic attempt to get off. 

“Oh, my sad little pet,” you sweetly ridiculed, “if you keep this up, you’ll cum in your cage before you even get to fuck me.”

“No,” Changbin frantically shook his head, “I’ll make you cum, I promise, I’ll be good.” You were amused before Changbin picked you up against him, to which you let out an embarrassing squeal of surprise before he spun you both around and laid you down on the hood of your car. He looked so determined now that you couldn’t help but be impressed as he spread your legs open to the cold night air and knelt down in front of the bumper. Changbin’s lips ghosted over your panties before he gently pulled them aside, and then all you could feel was his hot tongue, swiping slick against your slit. Your back arched, and your fingers wove into Changbin’s hair as he hungrily held your thighs open, your legs hiked over his shoulders and the spikes of your heels digging into his back. His tongue worked its magic on you, flicking devilish little circles on your clit, and that was before his fingertips brushed against your entrance. Once he slowly worked a couple fingers into your soaked heat and curled them inside you and into that little target, you were a goner. Your teeth were biting sore into your lip in a sorry try at keeping from moaning out loud. Instead, all you could do was praise your good boy under your breath as you climbed your peak. 

It was ruthlessly easy to cum for Changbin, honestly, and it wasn’t at all lost on you that it was partly due to how hopelessly infatuated you were. Like this, with his face buried between your legs and your fingers tugging at his hair, you could even pretend he felt the same way and that he wouldn’t catch a cab first thing in the morning. Like this, you could just rest easy in that expanding glow, the electric buzz rising up your spine line a thermometer, and you could enjoy yourself. Changbin finished you off with a self-indulgent tickle of his tongue, featherlight and tingling in how fast he tasted you, and that band of tension snapped inside you, sending you headlong into a perfect orgasm. You held fast to him, grinding up against his tongue as you rode it out.

When you finally let go, Changbin was beautifully flushed down to his neck, and even he was dazed. He barely even had a chance to register what was happening as you sat up and pulled him to his feet. You let the blood rush back to your head before you placed a soft kiss on his lips. “So good, doing exactly what I asked. Now, what did you want?” You softly asked. 

“Take me back to your place,” he urged, his hands already clinging to you again before you pulled him along to the elevator. Changbin quickly grabbed your coats and your purse before he followed along. He looked confused as you paused in the open elevator. “Miss?”

You leaned back against the wall of the elevator and held out your upturned palm. “Key.”

“Here?” Changbin asked, gaze wild. You simply nodded. Changbin locked eyes with you before he timidly pulled at his tie and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. He presented the key in its hiding place, adorning a simple silver chain around his neck. His fingers seemed to tremble as he unclipped the chain and drew it out to place in your presented hand. The unorthodox looking key was very specifically molded, just right for the little barrel lock on his cage, and Changbin pressed back into the wall of the elevator as you unlocked him. He sucked in a breath. You gently freed him of the cage and admired his length in your hand as it rapidly began to harden at your touch. 

“You want to come back to my place?” You asked again. Changbin silently nodded before you squeezed his length in your hand.

_ “Fuck _ – yes, miss,” he croaked as you knelt to the floor of the elevator. Changbin hissed out a breath when all he could do was grip the handrail as you ran your lips along his length. You flicked your tongue against the head of his warm cock, and he instantly threw his head back with a low groan. 

“Press the button,” you directed, and then Changbin gulped hard as you took his length into your mouth – and nothing more. You were only a few floors up, but you were dead set on having fun and making every second count. Changbin squirmed under you as you clutched his thighs to keep him still, because he was trying desperately to get you to do anything more than simply holding his girth between your lips. He'd been locked up all day and waiting for you, and now he had you on your knees for him and it was pure torture, even just for the short elevator ride up to your floor. However, he should've known it wouldn’t get any better. Instead, once the elevator chimed for your floor, you sucked him deep into your throat, treasuring the involuntary groan Changbin gasped out when it was over as quick as it began. 

Changbin was breathless as you got back up to your feet, but still he knew better than to lag behind when you left him in the elevator to travel down the hall to your apartment. He paused when you did at your door. “Mr. Seo,” you smiled radiantly, “type in my code.”

Changbin eyed you warily before he obediently nodded his head. He reached for the keypad, but not before you reached for his cock again – still exposed simply because you hadn’t directed him otherwise. Changbin nearly crumpled, whining as you massaged his length, already leaking like crazy. He already messed up the code twice, especially as you focused your caress on the tip of his cock. He let out a slow, shaky breath to concentrate past your evil teasing, and he finally got it, the lock chirping to congratulate him. 

You let out an amused chuckle as Changbin hauled you into your apartment, eager as ever before you pointed for him to sit on the couch beside the window in the living room. He watched you intrepidly, knee bouncing as you opened the blinds to let in the lights of the night outside, not needing more than nighttime neon to see how bad Changbin needed it. It only got worse as you sauntered closer to stand between his knees. You lifted the skirt of your dress to grab onto the hem before you peeled the whole garment off. Changbin’s eyes pored over your figure, revealed to him in those same lace panties he’d seen and tasted previously, and now the lace bra you'd paired with it. He got one good look before you dropped your panties, one parting glance before you unclipped your bra and slipped it off. You stepped out of your heels; you wanted better footing for this. 

First you slipped off Changbin’s tie, discarding it next to your dress on the floor before you set about shrugging off his cardigan and shirt and letting those drop off the side of the couch as well. Now Changbin’s bared chest heaved for breath while he tried to stay patient, which was difficult when you bent at the waist to tease your thumb and warm tongue over his nipples. Changbin gripped the couch and a sharp curse fell under his breath before you grabbed his slacks again and stripped them off. He quickly shucked off his shoes before you got his pants all the way down, and now came his briefs that were already a mess from how much you’d been teasing him. Even now the tip of his cock was leaking precum like mad. 

It was only going to get worse. 

You admired Changbin, laid bare for you before you grabbed his hand and led him to sit on the arm of the couch against the cool glass of the window behind it. His eyes fluttered closed as you leaned down to tease your lips against his and planted one foot on the couch. Positioned like this, you were almost straddling his lap where he sat on the couch arm. 

“Changbin,” you murmured for his attention, “look at me.”

Changbin opened his eyes again, making deep eye contact just as you teased the head of his length into your entrance. His eyes widened, his pupils blown wide from the feel of your hot depths enveloping him. He was so goddamn beautiful, a strangled moan contorting his face into wrought bliss as you finally fucked him, almost pinning him to the couch like a little slut. Like this, you could almost pretend that that’s all he was, too, and that you wouldn’t have to worry about waking up alone in the morning. You had to be careful though, you knew, being mindful to not push him over the edge. The second his breath hitched you slowed your hips to a stop. 

“Changbin,” you got his attention again, “tell me what got you in this mess.”

Changbin pathetically nodded as you bobbed your hips up and down on the tip of his leaking cock. 

“I was–” he grunted out, now shutting his eyes again. 

“Look at me, dummy,” you cooed. Changbin ultimately obeyed, looking at you as you held him down and fucked him into the couch. 

“I was  _ jealous, _ miss,” he dazedly admitted. “I was so fucking  _ jealous _ of that asshole hanging all over you and–”

“Jealous of  _ who, _ you silly boy?”

“Jealous of Seungmin,” Changbin gritted out. You dropped down onto his cock, grinding hard against him when he bottomed out and savoring his tortured whine. 

“And what were you jealous thinking of?” You goaded him further. “Were you thinking of that man fucking me? Were you thinking of him taking me back to his place and having his way with me?”

By now, Changbin had desperately leaned up to latch onto your breast as you rode him, his tongue wrapped hungrily around your pert nipple as you teased him. “All of it, miss,” he whimpered around the aroused nub, “I pictured all of it.”

“Say his name,” you pushed, still keeping your hypnotically slow pace on his cock. 

“Seungmin, miss,” Changbin panted, “I was jealous thinking of Seungmin fucking you.”

“What a  _ good _ boy,” you praised with a condescending laugh, “now was that so hard?” Changbin was due some reward, and you gave it to him, clawing your fingers into his hair as you lifted your hips to drop onto him more roughly now, pounding him into the arm of the couch hard enough to hear the piece of furniture creak and squeak. You wondered just how close, just how lost Changbin was, because all the poor boy was capable of in this moment was babbling his incoherent gratitude. 

Until you heard it. 

_ “Fuck, noona, thank you–” _

You and Changbin had discussed this before, how you were both well aware that he was older than you. He was also painfully aware that he was very into calling you his noona, but he apparently wasn’t so shameless about it after those first couple times. You assured him, though, that it was alright. You loved it, really, but you would never push him when he was clearly a bit embarrassed by it. 

But he didn’t sound so embarrassed right now. He might not have even known he said it. So you gently grabbed Changbin’s chin to make him look at you again. _ “Say it again, _ ” you softly instructed. Changbin’s eyes widened as he pieced it together. He hesitated, but this was clearly the wrong choice as you resumed riding him just as hard again. 

_ “Fuck!” _ Changbin grunted, now totally lost to it again.  _ “Fuck me noona, oh god it’s so good–” _

“You want it, baby boy?” You sweetly asked. Changbin nodded, glazed eyes shining up at you. “Then come here and fuck noona,” you mewled. Changbin sat up at once, nodding with determination as he wrapped an arm around your waist and rolled you onto the couch under him. He spread you wide and shivered, loving the sensation of your warm depths massaging his cock as he tried to keep from cumming too soon even though he knew how this game worked. He knew you'd try to make it go faster now, knew you loved the look on his face when he couldn't hold back anymore. You reached up, affectionately cupping Changbin’s face as he bottomed out again. “Come on baby,” you urged him, “Noona can't wait for you to fill her up.”

“Oh  _ god,” _ Changbin croaked, “fuck, noona, I'm not gonna last long at this rate–”

“I don't  _ want _ you to last long, dummy,” you smirked, “I want you to cum. Fuck noona and cum inside me, baby.”

Changbin’s shoulders shuddered at the way you were pushing and pushing him, only made worse as you stroked his cheek and held his chin. His eyes lit up when he felt you tap on his cheek, and he nodded a silent plea before you slapped him once across the mouth. Changbin looked amazing, draped in sweat as he shivered at how fast you were getting him there, so much so that he leaned down to desperately pull your lips into an affectionate kiss. His breath was more haphazard now, and you froze for a moment as you felt him run his hands from your waist, up to hold yours. Changbin interwove his fingers with yours, almost lovingly pinning your hands to the couch as he rolled his hips into yours with his impending orgasm until finally, he came with a cry, a shattered sigh of passion rocking his chest as he spilled into you. 

You gasped out an exhausted breath as Changbin collapsed onto you on the couch in a heap, and now you could finally register what you had going on here. Changbin was catching his breath with his lips buried in the crook of your neck, and while he relinquished one of your hands, he still held fast to the other. You tentatively squeezed, your knuckles sliding against his, almost to test if he would let go, and Changbin simply squeezed back and continued to breathe you in. He didn’t let go. You thought for a second, considered if it would be unlucky or selfish to keep him here like this and pretend that Changbin wanted you for more than sex or the dynamic– 

But Changbin was already asleep where he lay in you on the couch, his lips on your shoulder and his hand still clasping yours. So, you cautiously figured, maybe this wasn’t selfish. Maybe he wanted this, too. 

The only problem was you awoke the next morning on the couch alone. You were in your apartment alone, and this was what you knew you should've been expecting. The couch creaked as you sat up and blinked the sleep out of your eyes. The blinds were shut again, only slightly parted to let the morning light in. Your clothes were missing from the floor, and a blanket that had been laid on you fell into your lap. Changbin took care of you and left. You felt a bit childish, like a schoolgirl pining for Changbin all over again. You defeatedly shambled into the shower to wash off this gross feeling, this nasty reckoning with the fact that Changbin didn’t want this to be real.

The steam blanketing you dissipated as you stepped out of your hot shower and into the bedroom, but a figure in the kitchen caught your eye. You let out a surprised scream, scrambling to tie your robe up and shut the door, until you heard a voice attached to the figure outside. 

_ “Wait wait wait wait wait! It’s me!” _

Changbin? Well, of course it was Changbin, why would you be surprised? Then again, of course you were surprised. You shamefully peeked around your bedroom door, an embarrassed half-smile on your face as you regarded Changbin. He’d changed clothes, but he also had a tray with two coffees in his hand. He was so cute like this, hair freshly washed and wearing a simple hoodie over his t-shirt and jeans. 

“Good morning,” he smiled bashfully at you. “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your car to go home and change out of last night's clothes and get us some breakfast. I have croissants in the kitchen.”

Your heart thumped. He left and came back? You felt so miserably smitten as you followed Changbin into the kitchen. You sat on one side of the counter, and Changbin stood on the other. He must've felt something, too, now that he was currently fighting to keep eye contact with you. You had to say something. Didn’t you? You took a cursory sip of your coffee. It was perfect, as always. 

“So,” you began, stilted and still forming the thought as you went, “when you told me to take you back to my place–”

“I originally wanted to talk,” Changbin admitted with a shake of his head. “I wanted to have a conversation, and then I was so riled up and frustrated that–”

“No, me too,” you awkwardly assured him. “I was just as worked up.”

Changbin sighed, his eyes locked firm on his coffee. “I was just– ugh, I was just so stupidly jealous last night that I couldn't not say anything anymore.”

You nervously looked up at him now. What exactly did that mean?

“Seungmin tried to pick up on you because he thinks you’re single,” Changbin lined out again. “And I was so pissed because I foolishly didn’t think you were. I thought you were mine, but I didn't realize until last night that I'm so insistent on not ruining a good thing that I haven't exactly told you how I feel, or even actually asked you out for that matter.”

“Well,” you thought out loud, “we’ve been doing this long enough, do we need to talk? Do you need to ask? I know I really want you, and now I know you want me, too.”

Changbin lit up and set his coffee down before you did the same. “You do, then?”

“Of course I do!” You laughed with relief. “I was practically heartbroken thinking you ran out of here again.”

“Then you won't have to worry about that,” Changbin beamed at you. “I came back and I don’t intend to leave anytime soon.”

You took a second, enjoying this moment, before you reached across the counter and took his hand. Changbin squeezed, but he didn't let go. Instead, he only leaned forward to kiss you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to kisskissbanggang.tumblr.com! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com! 💕


End file.
